SS Episode 2935
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2935 Plot: Oscar Uses The Disappear-O Spray Air Date: January 31, 1992 Season: Season 23 (1991 - 1992) Sponsors: G, L, 20 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar the Grouch shows Maria a spray-bottle of a new product he's just bought from the Whole Grouch Catalog: Disappear-o, which turns anything that you spray it on invisible. He tried it on a teddy bear and some pretty flowers, and decides to spray it on himself. He sprays it on Maria by accident, and she instantly vanishes (yet her voice can still be heard). When Luis comes by to look for her, she proves that she's invisible by removing his hat from his head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar then sprays himself with the Disappear-o, and disappears. He and Maria start tickling Luis. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle (voice of Allen Swift) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster wakes up and says "Good Morning, Morning" to everything. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl imagines she's a rock, which becomes a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zydeco band plays "Bayou Pon Pon" while people dance and the townspeople of New Orleans wave at the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two green martians fight over a flower, until they see a monolith crumble to form the word AMOR. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Duane is amazed when he sees a hammer banging on Oscar's can lid by itself. Luis explains what happened, and adds that Oscar doesn't know how to make himself or Maria visible again. Maria gets up from the rocking chair she was sitting on, wraps Luis' arms around her invisible body, and they kiss. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby cries whenever he gets a beso. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Navajo boy who lives in the desert talks about how his family has to pump water from the ground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: L--Loud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Before Oscar sprays Fluffy with the Disappear-o, Luis stops him and protests. Oscar wanted to make Fluffy invisible so she could sneak up on people and squirt them with her trunk, which Luis doesn't think is funny. To Oscar's dismay, trunk-squirting happens to be the antidote for Disappear-o. Oscar doesn't want the same thing to happen to Maria, but he does get a kick out of watching her get squirted in the face. Maria thanks Fluffy by giving her a kiss, then she blows Oscar a kiss, then she and Luis kiss. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals and children bathe in water. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse demonstrates between by squeezing between two elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones climb the "Mountain of Love." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla names "G" words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy hikes up a mountain with his family. Location: Mount Battie, overlooking Camden, Maine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waylon Jennings joins Big Bird in a song about how he built a high block tower. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How Crayons are Made Music: "Water Course A" and "Exchange" by Richard Harvey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shake / lake / bake / take / make |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Big Bird the cloud costume he's going to wear in his Snufflegarten class' upcoming pageant about the sky, and even sings the song that accompanies it, while Big Bird imagines him as a cloud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Knights use different words for "big." Aritst: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover teaches the campers at Camp Wannagohoma about trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Find the camouflaged parrot. Voice: Paul Dooley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Duane explains that some people, such as Chrissy, are blind, and can't see the world, but they use their other senses to learn about what things are. Chrissy is able to identify a flower by touching it. Luis tells Alana and Robbie to identify things handed to them with their eyes closed, such as a ball and a banana. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Llama at Dentist Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog interviews the Invisible Man, who tap dances for him, and later introduces his family which crowds Kermit. All that is seen of the Invisible Man and his kin are their hats. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chrissy and Duane announce the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide